You're Beautiful : Parody
by I am Hottest Diadem
Summary: Pernah nonton KDrama You're Beautiful  JGS, PArk SHin Hye, Hongki FTI, Yonghwa CNBlue  belum !  Yang ini versi Parody-nya by 2PM, disarankan melihat videonya saja kalau merasa FF ini tak lucu.  Happy Reading . . .


Tittle : You Really are a Beautiful Boy (Parody You're Beautiful by 2pm)

Main Cast : Nichkhun as Hwang Tae Kyung

Wooyoung as Go Mi Nam

Junsu as Kang Shin Woo

Taecyeon as Jeremy

Other Cast : Junho

Chansung

Narsha BEG as Koordi Noona

Park Gyu Ri as Yoo He Yi

Jiyeon, Eunjung, Hyomin (T-ara) as Fans

Genre : Comedy, Friendship

Length : Oneshot

Wkwkwkwkwk . . . .

Udah ada yang pada nonton video parody ini belum ?

Sumpah saia menontonnya berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja mengundang tawa, mereka (2pm oppadeul) benar-benar lucu. .

Cerita di mulai saat di suatu sore, anak-anak 2pm sedang bersantai dengan nikmatnya. Seorang namja tampan bernama Nichkhun terlihat asyik membaca koran sambil menyeruput kopi di tangannya. Chansung dan Junsu terlihat sedang asyik bercanda sambil makan cemilan . Junsu seperti biasa berlatih piano sambil sedikit bernyanyi. Sementara 'Butter Prince' Taecyeon sedang asyik berkelana di alam mimpi.

Suasana dorm yang terlihat begitu tenang itu tiba-tiba terusik dengan kedatangan manager mereka yang membawa seorang namja. Namja 'cantik' itu diperkenalkan sebagai Jang Wooyoung **kyaaa,, sumpah deh, Wooyoung oppa keliatan **CANTIK** disini**.

Melihat ada anggota baru, perhatian mereka berlima spontan teralihkan. Bahkan Taecyeon yang tadi sedang tidur pun, segera terbangun, dan bersama 3 member yang lainnya segera menghampiri anggota baru mereka, memberi salam perkenalan. Sementara itu, satu-satunya member yang terlihat cuek dan tak peduli adalah si Thai Prince, Nichkhun. Dia terlihat kesal dengan kehadiran member baru tersebut. Sebagai leader, tentunya dia berpikiran semakin banyak member, maka semakin banyak orang yang harus diurus dan diperhatikan. Apalagi anak baru ini sepertinya akan menjadi anak emas member yang lainnya, memikirkan hal itu membuat dia semakin kesal.

Malam itu, selesai latihan dance, para member segera istirahat melepas lelah. Mereka berlima, NIchkhun, Junsu, Junho, Chansung dan Taecyeon langsung duduk berselonjor kaki di lantai. Meregangkan otot-otot yang sakit karena selesai latihan.

Tetapi, perhatian mereka spontan terarah pada gaya Wooyoung istirahat. Dia mengubah posisinya dari berdiri, turun perlahan hingga duduk. Kedua kakinya terlipat ke samping kanan, tangan kirinya menyentuh lantai, menopang tubuhnya dengan pose yang agak miring itu. Dia mengambil handuk kecil, mulai mengeringkan keringat yang mengalir di wajah dan lehernya, entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya terlihat bercahaya **Silau banget dehh**. Kemudian, masih dengan gaya yang agak lembut, dia mengambil botol air mineralnya dan mulai meneguk cairan di dalamnya. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat agar cairan tersebut mudah masuk, matanya terpejam mungkin karena terlalu menikmati kesegaran minumannya, dan jari kelingkingnya yang memegang botol, terangkat menunjuk ke atas, hal itu menciptakan kesan 'anggun' **wkwkwkwkw,, disini saia ketawa nggak berhenti**.

Kelima member spontan terpana melihat adegan kecil itu, aneh melihat gaya Wooyoung yang begitu feminim, sekaligus kagum terbius dengan 'aura pink' yang dipancarkan Wooyoung. Wooyoung-ah,, neomu yeppo 3 .

Pintu ruang latihan tiba-tiba terbuka, penata rias mereka, Wang Koordi a.k.a Koordi noona a.k.a Narsha, masuk sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang sakit.

" Yeorobun annyeong " sapa Narsha begitu melihat semua member sedang istirahat.

" Noona " sapa mereka bergantian.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " tanya Nichkhun heran melihat Narsha yang tak biasanya muncul di tempat latihan.

" Aku punya sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dengan Wooyoung. Kajja " jawabnya sambil menarik Wooyoung ke salah satu ruangan di tempat itu, masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya.

Melihat hal yang lagi-lagi tak biasa itu, keempat member kecuali Junho **entah kenapa dia tak ikut mengintip**, mulai membuka pintunya, dan mengintip kejadian di dalam dari celah pintu tersebut. Di dalam ruangan itu, Narsha sedang membantu Wooyoung melilitkan kain putih di bagian dada Wooyoung. Keempatnya langsung shock melihat hal itu, mereka saling menatap dengan berbagai ekspresi yang bercampur di wajah mereka.

" Wooyoung adalah seorang yeoja ? " tanya Taecyeon benar-benar kaget.

" Geotjimal. . . " sangkal Chansung tak percaya.

" Dalam drama juga, dia normalnya adalah seorang yeoja " ujar Taecyeon lebih meyakinkan teman-temannya.

Mereka kembali saling berpandangan, pikiran tentang Wooyoung adalah seorang yeoja yang menyamar membuat mereka berempat resah sekaligus bahagia.

" Anak-anak, kalian punya jadwal malam ini " ujar seorang ahjussi yang kini berdiri di depan pintu. Ucapannya mengagetkan para member. Dengan masih dipenuhi pikiran tentang Wooyoung, mereka berlima berdiri berjalam menuju pintu. Tiba-tiba Chansung berbalik, dia baru ingat kalau lupa memberi tahu Wooyoung tentang jadwal mereka.

Dia membuka pintu ruangan tadi perlahan, tertawa sendiri karena Wooyoung adalah yeoja. Lagi-lagi, dia mengintip kegiatan di dalam. Dia tersenyum, menatap Wooyoung yang hanya tampak bagian belakangnya. Namun, senyumannya ikut hilang saat Wooyoung berbalik, kain putih yang melingkari dadanya sudah dilepas dan tampaklah perut six pack serta dada Wooyoung yang bidang dan tentu saja RATA **wkwkwkwkwkwk**.

Chansung lagi-lagi dibuat kaget kesekian kalinya oleh Wooyoung. Dia . .

" Aisshh, kau ini. Lain kali lebih hati-hati, sungguh menyedihkan namja seperti kau terluka " ujar Narsha kesal.

" Dia bukan yeoja " ucap Chansung memperjelas kenyataan. " Eottokhae ? Berarti member yang lain telah tertipu. "

Dia segera berlari mengejar member yang lain, memberitahukan pada mereka kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Namun sayang, sutradara berkata lain, dia malah terpeleset dengan handuk kecil yang tergeletak di depan pintu. Bukkk . . .

Kepalanya membentur lantai, matanya berkunang-kunang, pandangannya mulai kabur.

" Wooyoungie adalah . . . " hanya itu kata yang sempat diucapkannya sebelum dia menutup mata, pingsan.

Di kamarnya, Taecyeon tak bisa tidur. Matanya terbuka kemudian terpejam. Badannya bolak balik di tempat tidur, gelisah.

" Apa ini karena dia seorang yeoja ? " tanyanya pada diri sendiri. " Aku jadi tetap memikirkannya. "

Dia berbalik, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan tersenyum. Kejadian serupa juga di alami oleh Nichkhun, Junsu dan Junho, mereka masih saja resah memikirkan Wooyoung yang kini terlelap di kamarnya sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear berwana putih. Hanya Chansung satu-satunya orang yang memikirkan Wooyoung dalam konteks yang berbeda.

" Wooyoung adalah namja. Aku harus memberitahukannya pada yang lain besok " ujarnya mantap dan mulai menutup mata. Good night oppadeul. :D

Pagi yang cerah di dorm 2pm. Burung-burung berkicau merdu, ayam-ayam berkokok bersahutan **yeahh**, matahari bersinar dengan indahnya. Tampak seorang namja cantik bernama Wooyoung sedang asyik membersihkan patung-patung hiasan yang ada di taman. Dengan lap berwarna pink di tangannya, dia mulai membersihkan bagian-bagian tubuh patung itu. Menghilangkan debu-debu yang menempel di bagian tubuh patung itu.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja, Nichkhun, Junsu dan Taecyeon duduk sambil memperhatikan Wooyoung. Pikiran Wooyoung adalah yeoja masih menaungi pikiran mereka, sepertinya si maknae Chansung lupa mengatakan hal penting itu pada mereka.

" Dia benar-benar terlihat Cute " ujar Taecyeon sambil menopang kedua tangan di wajahnya dan tersenyum menatap Wooyoung.

" Kyeopta " ujar Junsu kali ini tak mau kalah memuji Wooyoung. " Bagaimana dia bisa begitu mudah untuk dicintai ? " **gubrakk. . .**

Nichkhun mendengus mendengar ucapan kedua temannya. Dengan kesal dia menatap Wooyoung,

" Apa yang cute dari dia ? " tanyanya lagi, tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah menatap Wooyoung, dia pun berbalik menyembunyikan wajah dan senyumnya.

" Dia cantik tahu. Mengapa kau bilang begitu ? " protes Taecyeon tak mau terima.

Sementara itu, Wooyoung yang tak tahu apa-apa sudah selesai membersihkan patung pertamanya. Dia mengambil sebuah bangku kayu kecil sebagai pijakan. Dia naik di pijakan tersebut, berusaha meletakkan patung tadi ke tempatnya semula. Melihat hal itu, Junho yang baru datang segera menghampiri Wooyoung, menanyakan apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Tapi tiba-tiba, bangku yang menjadi pijakan Wooyoung bergoyang, tak cukup kuat menahan berat badannya. Wooyoung pun kehilangan keseimbangannya, patung yang dipegangnya jatuh dan pecah menghantam lantai. Sementara itu, dia sendiri juga ikutan jatuh. Dengan efek slow motion, Junho, Junsu, Nichkhun dan Taecyeon berlari menyelamatkannya. Tapi, berhubung Junho berada lebih dekat dengannya, maka yang mengalami nasib tak terduga adalah dia. **wkwkwkw,, poor Junho**

Dengan refleks, melihat Wooyoung yang akan jatuh, Junho berlari untuk menyelamatkannya. Ketiga orang yang lain juga sebenarnya ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba, gambar di kamera terpaku, 1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik. . .

Junsu, Nichkhun, dan Taecyeon terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tubuh Wooyoung jatuh menimpa Junho yang ada di bawahnya, dan tanpa di sengaja. Chuuu ~~~ Wajah mereka bertemu.

Kelima orang itu masih tetap terpaku dengan kejadian itu. Junho malah sempat-sempat memejamkan matanya **wkwkwkwkwkwk . . . . aduh, Yaa Allah** menikmati momen langka itu. Sementara itu, Wooyoung yang sangat kaget langsung bangun dengan wajah merah sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Taecyeon dan Junsu saling berpelukan sambil menangis lebay menyesali takdir yang telah terjadi, sementara Nichkhun malah terlihat semakin kesal saja. Uhh, uri Wooyoungie . . . ~.~

Taecyeon, Nichkhun dan Junsu keluar dari studio dengan bersemangat.

" Kerja bagus, kerja bagus " ujar Taecyeon sambil ber-high five dengan kedua rekannya. Mereka bertiga melangkah menuju kamar ganti.

" Yaa~ bukankah itu Park Gyuri ? " tanya Taecyeon sambil menunjuk wanita cantik yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Mengetahui kehadiran yeoja itu, Junsu dan Taecyeon segera pamit meninggalkan Nichkhun sendiri.

" Kau berani mengabaikan panggilan dariku ? " tanya wanita itu angkuh. Nichkhun lagi-lagi mendengus kesal, dia paling malas berhadapan dengan wanita ini.

" Aku adalah Dewi Nasional **gila, julukannya aneh**, Park Gyuri. Jika kau mengabaikan panggilanku sekali lagi, atas nama para dewi, aku takkan memaafkanmu " ujarnya lalu melangkah pergi.

Nichkhun heran menatapnya dengan pandangan pliss-deh-gak-penting-banget-gitu-lohh, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar ganti menyusul rekannya yang lain.

Dia membuka pintu kamar ganti tersebut dengan kesal, segera menuju lokernya mengambil baju ganti. Sementara itu, Wooyoung yang terlihat sedikit 'malu', duduk diam melihat member lain yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya. Tiba-tiba Taecyeon berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan mulai membuka kaus yang dipakainya.

" Oh, hyung, kau punya tubuh yang bagus " ujarnya polos.

Mendengar hal itu, Taecyeon langsung menampakkan ekspresi kaget sekaligus senang. Dengan segera mengambil barbel di dekatnya, dan mulai melatih otot tangannya. Tak lupa membayangkan kecantikan Wooyoung tentu saja. Wkwkwkwwk . . . .

Malamnya, entah apa maksud Wooyoung, dia mengetuk pintu kamar Nichkhun, tapi tak ada jawaban.

" Apa kau sudah tidur, Hyung-nim ? " dia membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan masuk, mendapati Nichkhun telah tertidur pulas. Dia kembali menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan agar tak membangunkan Khun.

" Mengapa dia tidur dengan lampu yang menyala ? "

Dia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur, bermaksud mematikan lampu yang menyala di samping tempat tidur. Tapi, kakinya saling tersangkut (?), dan tubuhnya malah jatuh di dada bidangnya Nichkhun. **kyaaaaa . . . . saia tak rela**. Dan entah karena saking nyamannya bersandar di dada Nichkhun atau dia yang pingsan tertidur karena kaget atau sutradanya yang gaje memaksakan hal itu, yang jelas malam itu Wooyoung langsung terlelap. Mereka berdua tidur dengan posisi seperti itu. **kyaaaaa**

Paginya, saat Nichkhun mulai membuka mata, dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda menimpa tubuhnya. Begitu menengok ke bawah, ternyata ada Wooyoung yang sedang tidur sambil memeluknya. Omo . . . Nichkhun segera menjauhkan tubuh Wooyoung darinya.

Matanya menatap wajah Wooyoung yang sedang tidur. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dadanya langsung berdebar tak karuan. Mulutnya membentuk senyuman yang berbeda.

Malam hari, di depan dorm 2pm. Wooyoung melangkah ceria, berjalan keluar sambil membuka pagar. Tiba-tiba dia dihadang oleh tiga orang yeoja cantik yang menjadi penggemar 2pm.

" Yaa~ kau bertingkah seperti kau itu sangat cute " bentak Jiyeon yang memegang sisir putih di tangannya. **aigoo, lagi ngebentak aja imut banget**

" Taecyeon oppa lah yang seharusnya jadi cute. Selanjutnya adalah Kim Bo Peep oppa (?) " tambah Hyomin dengan topi kelinci di kepalanya **lucu . . . .**

" Ya~ apa kau melihat kartuku atau tidak. Kau tak mau membalasnya, huhh ? " kali ini Eunjung bertanya sambil membentaknya.

" Apa kau ingin membalasnya atau tidak ? Balas itu ! Kirimkan aku balasannya. Arrasseo ? " mereka bertiga bergantian menyudutkan Wooyoung. **ini yang fans siapa, yg artis siapa? **

Wooyoung yang polos itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya bisa diam saja menerima perlakuan ketiga yeoja itu, yang bergantian mendorong tubuh dan kepalanya. **wkwkwkwkk**.

" Yaa~ pergi dari sini " teriak Nichkhun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang ketiga yeoja tadi. Dia berjalan mendekati Wooyoung, mengabaikan wajah shock ketiga yeoja itu yang melihatnya. Dengan sigap, dia menarik tangan Wooyoung dan langsung memeluknya **kyaaaaa,, histeris lagi**.

Di pandanginya ketiga wajah yeoja itu dengan kesal dan segera mengajak Wooyoung pergi menghilang entah kemana. Ketiga yeoja tadi saling merapat berpandangan.

" Eonnie " ujar Jiyeon menatap Eunjung heran.

" Dia sangat cool " ucapan Eunjung membuat ketiga yeoja itu hanya tertawa senang, sepertinya mereka agak sedikit tak waras disini.

Sementara itu, dari lantai dua, Junsu memegang gelas tehnya sambil memandang kesal kejadian itu.

" Apa kau mencoba menghancurkanku ? " tanyanya patah hati. Tak bisa menerima perlakuan Khun pada Wooyoung tadi. Dengan kesal dia langsung meneguk minumannya yang masih panas itu, tapi langsung memuntahkannya lagi. Aigoo,, panas oppa. .

Pagi ini, karena durasi videonya akan segera berakhir, maka semua member, kecuali Chansung tentu saja **kasian, sejak dia pingsan, dia tak punya adegan lagi. Poor maknae** segera berdandan dengan pakaian terbaik mereka. Hari ini, mereka berencana untuk segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Wooyoung sebelum terlambat. Masing-masing memakai tuxedo hitam dan membawa seikat bunga. **buat saia saja bunganya,, T.T**

Setting berpindah di halaman depan dorm, Wooyoung **yang juga berpakaian hitam** terlihat sedikit gugup menyadari tingkah aneh Junsu yang berdiri di hadapannya.

" Wooyoung-ah " ujar Junsu tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan seikat bunga berwarna pink ke hadapan Wooyoung.

" Nae, Sarang . . "

" Chankkaman . . " Taecyeon tiba-tiba berteriak memotong ucapan Junsu. Junsu berbalik menatapnya kesal. Tapi Taecyeon yang juga membawa seikat bunga berwarna pink, seakan tak peduli dengan Junsu. Dengan mantap dia berjalan mendekati Wooyoung, menggeser tubuh Junsu yang menghalanginya dan memberikan bunga tersebut kepada Wooyoung.

" Aku mencintaimu lebih daripada yang dia lakukan "

Wooyoung semakin kaget dengan pernyataan cinta yang kedua itu. Dia tertawa mulai menyadari keanehan hyung-nya.

" Hyung, mwo . . "

" Ssstt . . kau tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa " bantah Taecyeon sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Wooyoung, menyuruhnya diam. ** Yaa Allah ,, saia disini ketawanya sampe guling-guling**

" Aku tahu kau adalah yeoja " tambah Taecyeon disertai anggukan Junsu. Wooyoung malah tertawa mendengarnya.

" Hyung, wae ireoni ? Aku nam . . . "

" Andwaeyo . . ." Wooyoung berhenti bicara dan menoleh mencari asal teriakan itu.

" Jang Wooyoung " teriak Nichkhun lagi dari kejauhan sambil memegang seikat bunga berwarna merah. Wooyoung menatapnya dengan pandangan yang lebih kaget lagi. Kenapa hari ini mereka bertiga jadi aneh.

Nichkhun laksana pangeran berlari ke arah Wooyoung, mendekati pujaan hatinya. Dengan sigap dia memeluk Wooyoung dari belakang.

" Wooyoung-ah, saranghae " ujar Nichkhun masih tetap memeluk Wooyoung. Wooyoung hanya diam tak tahu harus berbuat apa menghadapi hyungdeul-nya yang aneh.

Tiba-tiba, Nichkhun terpaku, 1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik,,

Dia membalikkan tubuh Wooyoung, meraba bagian dadanya yang terasa datar. **wkwkwkwkwk**

" Apa ini ? " tanya Nichkhun semakin heran. " Wooyoung adalah … " ujarnya lagi sambil kembali meraba bagian depan dada Wooyoung, hasilnya tetap sama, RATA, tak ada tonjolan sedikitpun. **hahahahahha**.

" Aissh,, dasar kalian ini " Wooyoung mulai hilang kesabaran, diambilnya bunga dari tangan Nichkhun dan mulai memukulnya kesal.

" Dasar kau,, aku rasa-rasanya terganggu sampai ingin mati. Aku namja. Namja " maki Wooyoung kesal. Nichkhun masih memandangnya tak percaya.

" Kau yeoja " ujarnya lagi masih tetap keras kepala.

" Apa yang kau katakan? Aku namja. NAMJA ! "

" Yeoja. . . "

Sementara itu, Junsu dan Taecyeon yang shock menerima kenyataan, kembali berpandangan, dan menangis sambil berpelukan. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bertiga menyatakan cinta pada seorang namja. Ternyata Wooyoung adalah namja, bukan yeoja.

" Aku tak bisa percaya ini " ujar Junsu sambil terus memeluk Taecyeon.

" Kita berpikir kalau dia adalah yeoja " tambah Taecyeon lagi.

Setelah puas melampiaskan kekesalannya, Wooyoung segera berjalan pergi, meninggalkan tiga namja gila yang benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala. Dia baru berjalan melangkah keluar pagar, saat seikat bunga berwarna pink menghalangi jalannya.

" Walaupun kau adalah namja ataupun seorang alien. Aku tetap menyukaimu. Joahae " **saia suka kata-katamu, oppa**

Wooyoung memandang Junho dengan pandangan tak percaya. Yang ini bahkan lebih parah daripada yang di dalam tadi. Dengan amarah yang semakin menumpuk, direbutnya bunga itu dan kembali diserangnya namja gila di depannya.

" Yaa~ apa yang kau katakan? Aku namja. NAMJA ! NAMJA! " teriaknya sambil terus memukul Junho dengan bunga di tanganya. Yaa~ AKU NAMJA . . . ! ! !

the end


End file.
